Being Brave for Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: How can you go to war and be brave but you can't be brave enough to tell the person your in love with that you love them and have for years? What happens when Naruto comes back from the war after three years to try and get the girl he always loved and longed for? What will Sasuke do then? What will happen when he gets the bravery that he needs? (Sasuke is a girl in this one)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story of making Sasuke a girl. Sasuke's name is Sasuke but will be called Suke or Sas. I hope everyone enjoys this new story.**_

 ** _Oh and I know I have been neglecting some of my other stories so I will be getting back to them fairly soon there just hasn't been no inspiration to write them as of lately._**

* * *

It was a little town called Konoha where a hero was born. The hero grew up to be a war hero and to his friends he was the most unpredictable person they ever met or spoke too. There was a lot of things his friends liked about him, he is friendly, outgoing, he got them out of their comfort zone, and he understood their feelings, and that he is rather incessantly about helping them solve their problems even ignoring his own problems for them. He is careless and chivalrous and bold beyond believe. He loves with all his heart and cared for everyone he comes in contact with even if it was only for a little while. This is a story on how to learn to love with all your heart and be brave when everything tells you to run for the hills.

Naruto was everything his friends ever said he was so when he finally told them he wanted to join the army they weren't surprised by what he said because like they all thought he is brave and wanted to help his country but what they didn't know was that inside Naruto was scared but still would do everything to help whoever he could. The war finally ended after three years of joining at the age of twenty-one years old. Naruto's mother said no younger than that could he join the army. Now Naruto would be just turning twenty-four. He hasn't spoken to any of his friends since he joined the army since he was always in active duty, but he always wrote letters. He mainly talked to his mother and father and one friend that he guessed kept all his friends in the loop on how he was doing. They all kept writing him in one letter little messages. But as he was there life continued in Konoha. Some of his friends got married, some even decided to move closer to the city, and some even had their own kids. From what he heard his best friend Shikamaru had married their friend from a town over her name was Temari and they were about to be having a little baby boy which made Shikamaru happy. Ino was going to be married soon to one of their friends that they met in their last year of high-school, Sai. Tenten and Neji moved with each other closer to the city to be by Neji's business but they still came down here a lot. Gaara went into politics in his town over. Kankuro followed after his younger brother and helped him with everything. Sakura hasn't changed much in his eyes she is still single from what she says and is still in school to further her medical career. Kiba became his own vet and had a baby with Hinata, a little baby girl that is beautiful. Shino owns a bug farm. Lee owns his own gym. Choji is now running his family's restaurant. And then his best female friend out of everyone was Suke, well her name is Sasuke but she hates it because it is a boy name to her so she told them to call her Suke. As for her she is also living in between the city of Konoha and the countryside of Konoha. She is helping her older brother Itachi run the family business. Suke was actually the only one extremely upset that Naruto joined the army, she says she didn't think the idiot could survive it that's why but to others it was because they thought she loved him.

Naruto got off the plane after a four-hour plane ride. To him it was hard that he had to sit still for that long. Naruto walked toward baggage claim to get his duffel bag. In one of the pockets held his platoon that he was with and then there was another picture of his group of friends he had here. When he got his bag he started to look around for the person who was picking him up. After a while Naruto finally spotted the lazy bastard and hold back a chuckle from seeing his best friend propped up against the wall looking tired. Naruto walked up to his friend.

"I see you still sleep everywhere huh, Shika." Naruto said in a casual tone of voice.

Shikamaru smiled softly from the voice he heard and opened his eyes to see the big lovable blonde that he met when they were kids. "Hey you big uff. Did you need to get any bigger with your muscles since we were in college together?" Shikamaru said pointing out the fact that Naruto got bigger muscles and that he was a lot more muscular now then he was before, which was true.

"Hey got to work out there." Naruto said walking up closer to his friend and hugged him tight.

"Can't b-breathe Naru-to." Shikamaru said being squished to death.

Naruto let him go after he got a response then they walked out the airport. When they got outside the airport they walked to Shikamaru's vehicle. They both got into the car and started driving toward Shikamaru's house. Since Naruto's parents were away right now he couldn't get into their house so Shikamaru said he can stay by his house until they get back.

"So, how was it in war?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just like everyone talks about. It was tuff man. I could honestly say the only thing that kept me going was coming back home to you guys and my parents." Naruto said honestly.

"You obviously trained a lot." Shikamaru mused.

"Shika, dare I say are you hitting on me?" Naruto said with an amusing sly smile.

"Shut up Naruto, I am just saying your bigger than when you left us. And I shall tell you I am definitely happy with the person I am with now. You troublesome friend." Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

"That's good to know. What about everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Are you asked about everyone or Suke?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

"Shut up Shika, tell me how everyone has been." Naruto said.

"Okay, how am I supposed to tell you how everyone is if you told me to shut up?" Shikamaru said messing with his best friend.

Before Naruto could respond they were pulling into Shikamaru's house so he stayed quiet for when they went into the house. As they walked up the stairs to Shikamaru's little house he was proud to know that his friend paid for, Shikamaru pulled out his keys to unlock the door. When Shikamaru opened the door to his house he noticed his wife must have told everyone because there was a surprise waiting inside for him so he let Naruto enter first.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed.

Naruto was absolutely shocked by this turn of events but he was smiling ear to ear from seeing it.

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said turning to Shikamaru.

"I promise this was not me." Shikamaru muttered.

"No it was me," Temari said walking up to the two men in the doorway. "You couldn't expect me to be told you were coming and not tell anyone." Temari said.

"I completely forgot I had a blabber mouth for a wife." Shikamaru said with a light chuckle and she swatted him.

"Was it a bad idea?" Temari said sounding sad.

Naruto didn't want to upset the pregnant woman. "No of course not this is amazing." Naruto said with a bright smile and gave her a gentle hug.

Temari smiled and gave Naruto a hug back. "Go on and say hi to everyone else." Temari said pushing him toward the others.

Naruto ran toward everyone and smiled to see all his friends again.

"Is she here?" Shikamaru whispered to Temari.

"Not yet, I told her it was happening and she said there was more important things to do at work then see Naruto." Temari whispered and walked toward the group hugging Naruto.

"I hope she comes." Shikamaru whispered to himself and walked after his pregnant wife.

(In the City)

"Suke, what are you still doing here?" Itachi questioned his little sister.

"Don't really want to go home." Suke mused.

"Is it because Naruto is in town today?" Itachi asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, how do you, hang on never mind I don't even want to know how you know." Suke said.

Itachi walked into his sister's office and sat on the chair across from his desk. "Suke, you really should go see him. He came back after the war finished and it was only three years that he was gone. You know mother is going to invite him for dinner once she finds out he's back in town from his mother." Itachi said.

"I don't want to see him today." Suke deadpanned.

"Tsk, tsk little sister. I thought you were braver than this." Itachi said getting up from his seat. When he got to the door he turned to his sister and spoke, "you know he would want to see you." Itachi said and walked toward the elevator.

Suke sighed, she wasn't ready to see the blonde. Naruto emailed her personal email telling her he was going to be home and that he hoped to see her when he gets back but she never replied back to him. When he first told her that he was going to join the army her first instinct was to slap the shit out of him. Why do something that you're afraid of? And she knew for a fact that he was scared that he was going to die before having a family. The idiot always wanted a family. She admired his bravery but not when it was stupid or when it could get him killed.

Their families were friends before they were even born hell they were friends before they even got married. Their parents went to school together and his mother was introduced to his father threw her parents. But his mother introduced her mother to her father. They were all introduced threw each other so they were bonded for life which is how they became since they were babies. Itachi being five-years older than Suke she followed him around but with Naruto around her she beat on him. Suke was a couple months older then him and she took advantage of that when they argued.

Suke sighed again and looked threw her text messages. She had four messages since the surprise party started for Naruto. Two text from Temari, one from Sakura, and one from Hinata.

From: Temari

 **Hey Suke, I know you said you don't want to see him but you should.**

 **Suke come to the damn party you will really like what you see of your blonde.**

To: Suke

'What the hell is she talking about?' Suke thought to herself. Then went to the message from Sakura and smiled at her friend.

From: Sakura

 **You really got to come to this party. We thought it was a surprise party for him but it was a surprise party more for us.**

To: Suke

"Okay that is weird." Suke said out loud. 'It seemed like she hit on him,' Suke thought to herself. Then went to her last friend.

From: Hinata

 **Look at this,**

To: Suke

It was a picture of Naruto Suke thinks but she doesn't remember Naruto having abs like that. What the hell is going on. At that moment she got a phone call from Shikamaru.

She hesitated answering just in case but she answered in the end.

" _ **Hello," Suke responded hesitantly.**_

" _ **Suke, are you going to come by?" Shikamaru asked.**_

 _ **She sighed a breath of relief to know it wasn't Naruto on the phone. "Sorry I won't be able to make it. I am too busy at the company at the moment." Suke lied.**_

" _ **That's too bad he really wants to see you." Shikamaru said. That's when Suke heard someone arguing over the phone and a new voice came on the phone.**_

" _ **Suke?" it was Naruto.**_

 _ **Suke couldn't believe Naruto was on the phone. She didn't want to talk but she didn't want to hang up on him either.**_

" _ **Hello Naruto," Suke responded slowly.**_

" _ **Ahh Suke, why aren't you here? I missed you. You should come by Shikamaru's house." Naruto said.**_

" _ **I can't come over there. The world doesn't revolve around you Naruto. I have work to do unlike you." Suke said in a bitter tone.**_

" _ **Tsk, it's a shame that your lying to me so early when I just talked to your brother and he said you were down with work." Naruto said. Naruto sighed before he started talking again. "If you don't want to see me just say that." Naruto said.**_

 _ **Before Suke could respond Shikamaru was back on the phone.**_

" _ **Suke you still on the phone?" Shikamaru questioned.**_

" _ **Yeah I am still here." Suke said.**_

 _ **It made her feel bad that Naruto said that. She missed him a lot too but she didn't know how to express it.**_

" _ **Suke?" Shikamaru said.**_

" _ **I will be there just don't tell him that I am coming, okay?" Suke said.**_

" _ **Okay," Shikamaru said with a smile.**_

 _ **They both hung up.**_

As much as she doesn't want to go through this with Naruto she does want to see him. She packed all her stuff in her briefcase and walked out her office. When she got to the elevator she sent a very detailed message to Itachi for ratting her out to Naruto about how she was going to kill him. She got her 2016 red Benz and headed toward Shikamaru's house. She has been working so much that she hasn't been hanging out with any of her friends so it was nice to see her friends for a while. Suke's drive was at least a thirty-minute drive but it was relaxing to drive through the after working. It's a good thing that she always has a spare outfit in her trunk. She pulled over to the side of the road and changed into another outfit that was more comfortable, she of course changed in her car. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top with the black heels she wore to work. As she was doing all that she decided she was going to put her long spikey black hair into a ponytail that went to the middle of her back. She was ready to go so she started driving toward Shikamaru's house again. When she finally got there she didn't have to knock because Shikamaru was outside on the porch with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You look prepared to fight?" Shikamaru said.

"Only prepared to see a blonde I didn't want to see today." Suke said walking up to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chuckled because she was being honest. "He has been talking about you since we got in the car earlier when I went to pick him up." Shikamaru said.

"You don't have to lie Shikamaru I am here now." Suke said putting her head down.

"I am not lying. What would I get out of lying?" Shikamaru questioned.

Suke was shocked by what her friend said. If Suke was being honest about who she was closest to not including Naruto, out of the guys she would say she was closest to Shikamaru and Gaara, and girls she was closest to Sakura and Hinata. She was close to Temari but it was only recent that they got close.

Suke kept walking toward the door.

"You going in now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Suke said and walked in the door.

Shikamaru put out his cigarette and followed her inside. When Suke and Naruto first spotted each other it's like everything in the room stopped. Something in Suke told her to run but she wasn't able to move like she wanted too. Everything in Naruto told him to grab her and give her the biggest hug in the world and that's exactly what he did.

"Suke," Naruto said hugging her.

Suke noticed Naruto lifted her off the ground but that was not the only thing she noticed about her blonde friend. Suke thought there was definitely something different about Naruto that couldn't be explained. Naruto had more sex appeal now. But at the moment all Suke wanted was for Naruto to put her down.

"Put Me Down Naruto," Suke said threw gritted teeth.

Naruto did as he was told but when he pulled back she saw the brightest smile that he only ever gave her.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've been good," Suke said while getting a good look at Naruto.

She would always deny that she thought Naruto was attractive, even when they were kids and people asked her did she find him attractive she would get out of answering the question or deny it. But as of right now she found that he was attractive and she didn't think she could deny it now.

"What about you?" Suke asked.

"Glad to be back here," Naruto said sighing. Naruto put his hand in his hair like how he always used to do and smiled at Suke.

Suke didn't know what to say she was in shock by how attractive he had gotten.

Suke smirked at him and he raised his eyebrow that was their personal way of a challenge.

"Want to fight?" Suke asked.

Naruto made a face that said 'you know I do'.

"Outside, in their backyard." Suke said and walked toward the back door.

Unknown to Suke but Naruto was also checking her out. Naruto couldn't believe Suke was wearing heels. Suke used to talk about girls who wore heels. But a thought he never thought would come to his head came swimming in. 'She looks sexy with those heels on,' Naruto thought and bit his lip. Naruto wouldn't say he was the type of guy to save himself for marriage but he never found himself interested in having sex with anyone. Not that he didn't find people attractive he just was never interested. When they were teenagers he was always so focused on being and hanging out with Suke that no one ever had the chance with Naruto, not like it was going to stop a female though. Naruto remembered the first time a girl asked him out in their second year of high school and remembered how the girl treated Suke and he didn't like it so he shut the advances that girl had for him down quickly and harshly. That was the first time someone ever addressed their relationship as them dating even though they weren't.

When they got outside they got on opposite sides of the yard to get ready to fight. Of course the girls went by Suke and the guys went by Naruto.

As Suke was taking off her heels she turned toward Naruto and smiled because he seemed like the same man he was back then, until he turned toward her with a look that made her shiver. Naruto looked like he was going to devour her and that appealed to her and she didn't know why.

"Suke, are you sure you can beat him now? He got muscles more now than he did before." Sakura asked.

"He was in shape when we were younger, he just isn't smarter than me." Suke said.

"He is definitely different from when we were kids." Hinata said checking Naruto out.

"Hinata, stop it." Tenten said swatting her friend.

"Suke, you ready?" Naruto yelled over to her.

Suke nodded and then they began. Suke didn't charge right away and she actually expected Naruto to charge her but he didn't. Naruto was watching her rather intently. Then in the blink of the eye he charged her and they started to move so quickly that no one even knew what was happening, until they heard laughing between the two rolling around. They all decided to go inside the house to let them be alone. By the end of them fighting Naruto was on top of Suke smiling down at her.

"I really missed you, but you lost this fight Suke." Naruto said smiling at her.

Suke glared at Naruto then she flipped them. "So who lost now?" Suke said on top of him now.

"As much as I like the view I still won." Naruto said laughing.

Suke blushed and got off him. Suke held her hand out to him to help him up and he gratefully accepted her help. Naruto looked at Suke when he noticed she blushed and was about to touch her face when Kiba came out the house.

"Naruto, Suke, do you want to go to the bar tonight?" Kiba asked from the back door of the house.

Naruto looked at Suke then he looked at Kiba. "Sure I will go," Naruto said smirking as he walked up to Suke. Naruto put his arm around her and spoke. "You're going to since you lost to me today." Naruto said with a smirk that she wanted to punch.

"Fine, I will go." Suke said and pouted.

"They are both coming," Kiba screamed inside the house.

"Let's go inside," Naruto said pulling Suke to the house.

Suke flushed by Naruto holding her hand. They walked in the house and Suke let go of his hand though she didn't really want too. Suke walked toward the other woman in the room and Naruto walked to Kiba.

"So, who's all going tonight?" Naruto asked.

"A few of are other friends that you don't really know. Their names are Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Then me and Hinata, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kankuro, and Gaara." Kiba said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Kiba, did you say Suigetsu is coming?" Suke asked sounding irritated.

"Yeah but come on Suke give him a break." Kiba said.

Suke sighed and walked away from them to go into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her and that Suigetsu guy?" Naruto asked wondering why Suke was irritated.

"She dated Suigetsu and they broke up because she was trying to give him any and I guess she didn't trust him when they were together." Kiba said.

"And you hang out with him still?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Kiba and Suigetsu got really close before Suke and Suigetsu broke up and they just kept in contact with each other." Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Naruto said and walked toward the kitchen. "Suke," Naruto said walking by Suke.

"What?" Suke asked.

When Suke didn't get a response right away she looked to see Naruto irritated by whatever he heard in the living room.

"What's wrong with you? Hang on they told you about my past with Suigetsu." Suke asked.

Naruto nodded to her.

"It's okay Naruto, me and him are on okay terms it's just I don't really want to be by him. Is it okay if I just go to the bar with you on another day?" Suke asked.

Naruto smiled at her, "of course. We can go Friday just the two of us, if you want?" Naruto said.

Suke gave him one of her rare smiles that she doesn't really give to anyone. "Thank you Naru," Suke said rubbing his cheek.

Naruto bit his lip out of his nervous tick. When he was about to say something Temari came into the kitchen and grabbed Suke.

"Later Naruto," Suke called out to him.

"Damn it Temari," Naruto said to himself.

"What did my wife do this time?" Shikamaru said walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing, so what is she having?" Naruto asked.

"A boy," Shikamaru said with a real smile for once.

"That's what you wanted too." Naruto said drinking the soda he pulled from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, Kiba has a little girl. What a blast that's going to be raising." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"What do you think I will have first if I had kids?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked at him shocked not really expecting Naruto to ask that question.

"Naruto, are you serious?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Yes I am serious. Why is that so hard to believe?" Naruto said in a slightly offended way.

"It's not that hard to believe because I know when you do have kids you'll be a good dad but you don't even have a relationship with anyone. And your obviously in love with Suke but you won't tell her." Shikamaru said.

"Shika, did you just analyze me?" Naruto questioned.

"Your easy to analyze so it isn't my fault." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, so do you think I have a shot?" Naruto asked biting his lip.

"With her?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. "You might have a good chance." Shikamaru said.

"Good," Naruto said smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Suke asked.

"About the woman Naruto likes." Shikamaru said.

Suke looked at Naruto like she was just betrayed by him. "Who do you like Naruto?" Suke asked looking straight into his eyes.

Naruto got nervous by her scrutinizing gaze. "It's none of your business." Naruto spitted out before he could say anything.

"Whatever," Suke said and walked out the room.

"Naruto, you just fucked this up for yourself." Shikamaru said looking at his friend with a dull look.

"I know," Naruto said putting his head on the counter.

A few hours passed and everyone who was going to the bar was at the bar aside from Suke.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, this is our friend Naruto he has been away in the army for three years." Kiba introduced.

"This is the guy you all talk about and have pictures of." Karin said looking at Naruto very suggestive.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

"I heard a lot about you from Suke." Suigetsu said. "Shit all she ever talked about was you." Suigetsu whispered. But that was a problem because both Kiba and Naruto heard with their amazing hearing, but they decided not to say anything about it.

"Nice to meet you," Jugo said shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto gave them a smile that welcomed them. When everyone started to get a few drinks in them a game of darts was started but it left Naruto and Suigetsu by themselves at the bar.

"Do you have any idea how much she talked about you?" Suigetsu said. "How much she compared me to you? I don't even understand why she never just told you how she felt about you." Suigetsu complained.

"What do you mean compared you to me?" Naruto questioned.

"Like how I couldn't handle her or understand her and that you could. Every time we argued it was Naruto this Naruto that. The last argument we had I said if you love him so much than why are you with me and she walked out my apartment and never came back." Suigetsu said.

"Hang on I was told that you guys broke up because she didn't want to have sex with you?" Naruto questioned.

"That would never be a reason because she told me she didn't want to have sex in the beginning of our relationship hell it took her a long time to even kiss me or hold hands." Suigetsu said.

"Then why did you guys break up?" Naruto asked.

"Because her heart wasn't in it. I knew that it wasn't from the beginning but I liked her a lot so I took the chance thinking I could shift her heart, but I never could." Suigetsu said.

"So you guys used that no sex reason for a ruse then? Do you still want to be with her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we made that reason up. No I don't want to be with someone who can't give me their heart it's weird to be with someone yearning to be with someone else." Suigetsu said. Naruto was about to get up when Suigetsu stopped him. "Honestly I don't think she did it on purpose though." Suigetsu said.

"Did what on purpose?" Naruto asked.

"Compare me to you, in her eyes no one could be better than you. But I don't think she ever noticed she was doing it until I pointed it out to her." Suigetsu said with a sigh.

Naruto was shocked by this he just wanted to get away from Suigetsu. "Later," Naruto said and walked out the bar.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was just told. Suke believed he was the best man in her life that she compared him to her boyfriends.

'I should really take that as a compliment,' Naruto thought.

Naruto wasn't as drunk as he thought he would be so he just walked to Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru was on the steps smoking a cigarette so he didn't have to knock.

"Waiting all this time?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"No, Kiba called me and told me you left the bar so I figured you were heading here. How was getting to know Suke's ex?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was rather eventful," Naruto said sitting next to his friend.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Suigetsu told me that he was always compared to me in his relationship with Suke so he decided it would be best to break up with her." Naruto said honestly.

"So you heard the truth then." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Figures you would know already." Naruto said with a light laugh.

"What are you going to do about her being mad at you for telling her what you did earlier?" Shikamaru said.

"I am going to make her jealous." Naruto said with a sly smile.

"That's not going to look good at all. You do remember in eleventh grade when she fought a girl because she told her to back away from you and that she was just a nuisance to you." Shikamaru said.

"I also remember her calling me the nuisance." Naruto said with a light smile.

"Let's go inside and get some sleep." Shikamaru said getting up.

They both got in the house and went straight to bed they both had long days ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Reviews would be nice to tell me how you feel about the new story..**_

 _ **SilverRose16701 I posted it so I want to know first hand from you and what you think of it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The love is very much in the air..**_

* * *

It was a week since Naruto has saw Suke and she has been ignoring all his text messages and all his calls. Naruto decided he was going to wait until Friday then he was going to go to her job. Naruto made sure to get the address from Itachi so he knew where it was and he was going to have Shikamaru take him there. So when Friday finally did come he headed there before he knew she was going to leave. Naruto walked into their building and was in shocked by how big it was.

"Hello, may I help you?" the secretary asked.

Naruto put on a charming smile and walked toward her. "Yes, I am here to speak to Itachi about very urgent business." Naruto said in a charming but dignified matter even though he looked like he was about to be going out instead.

"Sorry but Itachi never said anyone would be coming for him. I can't let you up there without his or his sister's permission sorry." The secretary said.

"Well that's too bad because he is missing out on a very important client with the Namikaze organization." Naruto said turning to walk away.

The secretary looked shocked and rather shocked by the man's special scenario that she freaked out. "I am so sorry I will let you up right away." She said so scared that she might have lost her bosses a rather special client.

Naruto got into the elevator, he felt bad that he had to use his status at his dad's company to get in but he needed to get in to talk to her it was more important than the lie right now. When he finally got to the top floor and the elevator Itachi was standing there.

"Naruto, hi but how did you get up here?" Itachi questioned with an amused smirk.

"Came to get your sister," Naruto said.

"She has been brewing for days, good luck." Itachi said walking into the elevator and Naruto walked out.

Naruto started to walk to Suke's office and didn't bother to knock.

"What did I say about knocking?" Suke said not looking up from her work.

"I don't know refresh my memory." Naruto said.

Suke looked up immediately. "What are you doing here? Never mind that how did you get in?" Suke asked pissed.

"Oh come on you can't be mad at me still." Naruto said walking up to her desk.

"Shut up and get out Naruto," Suke said still bitter.

"Not until we go to the bar like you told me you would. So you a liar now too Suke?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't need to lie to you. I will be there where am I supposed to go?" Suke asked.

"Konoha bar, be there by nine." Naruto said and walked out the office.

Suke sighed at the blonde as he left out the room then her phone beeped.

From: Naru

 _ **Make sure to wear some black heels.**_

To: Suke

'Why does he want me to wear heels?' Suke thought.

Naruto was already at the bar with plenty of woman hitting on him but he didn't really care for it that is until he saw Suke walk in.

Suke walked into the bar and was irritated to see Naruto talking to a bunch of woman. It frustrated her to no end so she walked toward a guy to dance with her in the little bar. Naruto wasn't playing fair to her so she wouldn't play fair to him.

Naruto got mad to see her dancing with another guy and the guy even had the nerve to get a tad bit grabbier then necessary. That was when Naruto had enough and pulled her out the bar.

"So you want to dance? Let's go to a club then." Naruto said dragging her down the street to the club near them. They both knew it from when they were twenty-one.

When they got in the club Naruto kind of pushed Suke toward the ward off people dancing.

"You wanted to dance so dance." Naruto said aggressively.

The aggressive tone Naruto was using at Suke made a shiver go down her back. She walked back off the dance floor and pulled another guy that was near Naruto to dance with her and that just pissed him off but he had an idea in mind. Naruto walked to the bar and started hitting on the bartender, she was a beautiful woman and it annoyed Suke that Naruto was ignoring her. In all reality he was more focused on her then the bartender but she didn't see that.

"Hi, you want to dance?" a woman came up to Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto said chugging his drink the woman led him into the dance floor.

The woman sure was pretty provocative and it was pissing Suke off but she just couldn't be outdone by Naruto or that bitch. But it was getting to the point where that girl was making it pretty clear she wanted more from Naruto then he was willing to give. The woman was about to slap him unknown to Suke but she caught her hand and pushed her away from Naruto. They both have been drinking a little too much to know what was good for them.

"You're lucky I stopped her from slapping you." Suke said pulling Naruto off the dancefloor to get some more drinks.

"Oh so I deserve to be slapped then?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"Not by that bitch only by me." Suke said as she spun around in Naruto's arms. "I can only hit you," Suke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine he doesn't know how much composure he was going to have left if she kept provoking him like this. They both started taking shots of tequila back to back getting really drunk and then a song came on that they both liked.

Suke bit her lip, "do you want to dance with me now?" Suke whispered in his ear. Naruto just nodded at Suke unable to speak.

They started to dance with her back against him and she smiled when she felt Naruto's heart going crazy on her. Naruto wasn't one to decline the invitation she was giving him so he went for it and put his arms around her waist and started to rub on her legs.

'Man I love these heels,' Naruto thought.

Suke spun around in Naruto's arms and started to rub against him as she looked him in the eyes. Naruto wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't know how she would react.

Suke leaned up to Naruto's ear, "do it." Suke's words struck something in Naruto that she couldn't turn back even if she wanted it to be.

Naruto went for it and captured her lips right away. Suke wasn't shocked at all and responded more fiercely then he expected. Naruto wanted to just pick her up and throw her into the wall but he couldn't do that.

"Naruto, let's leave." Suke said after the hot kiss. Naruto nodded he didn't need to told twice. They were walking back toward the first bar and to her car.

There was a space between two buildings and he thought it was fitting to just pull her in there. Naruto pushed her against the wall and started to ravish her mouth. Suke was losing her will power and just said fuck it and jumped in Naruto's arms, which she wasn't surprised that Naruto caught her and was holding her up like she was a feather.

"Oh man," Suke moaned kissing Naruto just as hard. Suke started to pull his hair to bring him closer to her.

"Suke," Naruto moaned.

Suke thought so he knows it's me then. That's when she felt Naruto go on her neck and bite her.

"Ahh Naru," Suke moaned for him.

"Do that again for me Suke?" Naruto begged in a lustful voice that said he wanted her.

"Nah Ahh Naru," Suke tried to decline but he wouldn't let her stop.

Naruto started to pull at her hair and pulled it completely down and started pulling her hair. Suke could feel that Naruto was losing control and it was absolutely sexy that he was going crazy for her and only her.

"Naru, let's go to my car." Suke said loosening her grip on him.

"Oh you have no idea how much I want you." Naruto growled in her ear and let her down.

Suke will never admit to him but that made her more turned on that she was just about to let him have her there.

Suke smacked his hand, "no, no very bad Naruto." Suke said tsking him about his disobedience.

Naruto bit his lip and followed Suke to her car. They didn't touch each other the whole ride to Suke's house. They were both too scared to get into an accident. They got out the car and walked into her house.

Suke was immediately slammed against the hallway wall when they got in. Naruto was kissing her with such passion that she forgot they were in the doorway. When she finally regained her mind what little she had right now she pushed Naruto away from her and walked to her room. Naruto followed her quickly after taking off his shoes and came into her room with her taking off her heels in a rather appealing way to Naruto. Naruto walked up to Suke and spun her around so she was looking at him. Naruto lifted her up bridal style and started to bite her leg. But her brain was waking up more and more now so she had time to think about what Naruto said the other day. Naruto was carrying her to her bed and slammed her on the bed not worried about her getting hurt because he knew she wouldn't be.

"Naruto, what happened to that girl you liked?" Suke said in a bitter tone that took Naruto out his lust filled haze.

"Seriously Suke?" Naruto deadpanned.

"What?" Suke asked.

"I am with the woman I like." Naruto said clearly.

Suke didn't even get the chance to respond to Naruto because he was already back on her lips.

"I never liked anyone or worried about anyone like I am with you. I have never even been interested in anyone aside from you. You can also say the same thing seeing as you always compared me to your ex's." Naruto said.

Suke looked at him shocked.

"What didn't think I would find out?" Naruto questioned. Suke nodded. "Well you were wrong. Oh so very wrong." Naruto said kissing her then rubbing his erection on her to prove just how interested he was in her. She moaned from the contact.

"Now tell me Suke, what do you want?" Naruto whispered in her ear and it drove her crazy.

She didn't respond and that upset Naruto so he did it again. "Tell me," Naruto said with a growl.

She reached for him and looked him directly in the eyes. "You left, I didn't." Suke said and pushed him away from her and started to walk out her toward her kitchen. Naruto following behind her.

"I came back though like I said I would." Naruto said getting frustrated by her stubbornness.

"Yeah and how do I know you won't leave again for something else?" Suke screamed out turning toward him.

"Tell me you don't want me to leave and I won't leave you." Naruto said in her face.

"You're in the army Naruto you can be called out anytime." Suke said irritated.

She ignored him and started to head toward her freezer she was starting to get hungry and she knew this idiot was going to be hungry too. As she pulled the pizza out the freezer Naruto pulled her by her arm dropping the pizza on the counter.

"Don't just ignore me talk to me about how you feel stop bottling everything up then I will know what you want." Naruto said frustrated.

"You want to know what I want?" Suke questioned in a way that you wouldn't want to know what she is thinking.

"I want you to be here, I want to actually be with you without being scared. I want to be brave." Suke said.

The underlying of the last sentence could have been finished by either of them with the same response I want to be brave loving you, but both them have always been scared to go farther with their relationship knowing if they did it would never be the same again.

"I want to be brave too. My only thoughts were coming home those three years." Naruto said in a voice that Suke couldn't take. Naruto moved their faces closer together their foreheads pressed together. "I was looking forward to seeing you when I was riding the plane here." Naruto whispered.

Suke moved her face closer to his and he took that as initiative to go in for the kiss, so he did. It was slow at first then she deepened the kiss and he moaned out of pleasure. That was the moment she pushed him away.

"Okay, let's stop here." Suke said in a stressed tone not wanting to move forward with their relationship.

Naruto picked up the pizza and handed it to her. "Suke, will you be my woman?" Naruto said in a voice that concealed his nervous tick.

"Not just yet," Suke said biting her lip nervously. Naruto was her best friend and it scared her that she could lose him so easily.

Naruto smiled, "fine let's go on dates first and you can decide." Naruto said with a warm smile that melted the coldness she felt at the moment. Naruto looked at her for her decision.

"Okay we can go on three dates to see if this will work out but after tonight you can't sleep over again and we will not be drinking heavy liquor again in that time." Suke said walking to put the pizza in the oven.

"Fine a date every Saturday for three weeks." Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, oh and you'll be sleeping on my couch tonight by the way." Suke said and walked out the kitchen.

Naruto groaned at the fact that he had to sleep on the couch and not on a bed. But at least Naruto had the chance to make progress in their relationship even though they were both scared that it wouldn't work out. But Naruto and Suke needed their bravery to prevail in this case. The problem was they both didn't know how much bravery they actually had, if they had any at all.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **There first date will be in the next chapter.. People give me ideas on where the dates should be in the future.. I already got the first date planned but I need the second date planned.**_

 _ **Next week Sunday what would you like me to post?**_

 _ **Captivated by the Eyes Sequel (Naruto and Sasuke pairing) But rest assured it will not go farther then this chapter..**_

 _ **Drunken Mystery (Naruto and Sasuke pairing) this is also a one-shot**_

 _ **Fairy Tales are Real Chapter 2 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **For the Love of Music Chapter 2 (Naruto and Sasuke pairing)**_

 _ **Just to let all my readers know in the month of October I will be posting a new chapter for any of my stories everyday for the whole month.. I have a lot of new stories that I won't post because I am so OCD that I can't put myself off schedule.. But the whole month will be something new it could be a new story or a new chapter from your favorite story whatever... Any questions or requests Message me or post a review and I will write to you.. If your a guest and posting a review then I will get to you through the story you posted on just look for the message at the top or the bottom of the chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I took a LOOOOOONNNNGGGG time with this one. I know and I am sorry about that. I just lost where I was going with this one for awhile. But I found my inspiration with it again. In this chapter you will see some of Naruto's past pop up.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

(Phone Call)

" _ **Naruto, you are driving me nuts. I will be at the date spot at the time we set up." Suke said.**_

" _ **Suke, you can't blame me for thinking you're going to bail on me. Come on just let me pick you up." Naruto said.**_

" _ **You're not going to let me out of this,**_ _ **are you?" Suke asked.**_

" _ **Nope," Naruto said smiling.**_

" _ **Fine I will let you pick me up from my house." Suke said.**_

" _ **Suke, I am already at your job downstairs in my car." Naruto said with a smile again.**_

" _ **God damn it Naruto I ought to smack you. Fine, I will be down there in a minute but you're going to have to drive me to work on Monday." Suke said packing her stuff ready to go by him.**_

" _ **Okay Sasu," Naruto said and she hung up.**_

(Phone Call End)

When she came out of her work building she was shocked to see Naruto in a suit with his hair looking as wild as usual but he had his father's car so it wasn't Naruto's bright orange car. Suke bit her lip because Naruto looked damn good in a suit. Naruto decided he wasn't going to ponder, Suke wanted to see what he was like to be in relationship so he was going to show her. Even though if he was being honest he had never been in a relationship before.

"Hello Suke," Naruto said opening the door for her.

Suke was actually shocked to see he was being polite, but she thought it was a sweet gesture.

"Where are we going?" Suke asked.

"You'll see," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

She was lucky she was already in her outfit for the date. During her lunch break Gaara and Shikamaru called her giving her a warning telling her that Naruto was going to pull this, hell now that she thought about it Naruto probably told them to do it.

The car ride to wherever Naruto was taking her was quiet until he randomly stopped and pulled over.

"What are we doing?" Suke asked.

"I want you to trust me and put this on." Naruto said pulling out a blindfold.

Naruto knew how his love felt about putting things over her eyes. She hated when her defenses were down.

"I know you don't like blindfolds but please do it for me. You know I won't do anything to you." Naruto pleaded.

"Is it important?" Suke asked questioning her own sanity.

"Yes, please." Naruto answered with pleading eyes she couldn't reject.

"Fine, I'll do it," Suke said turning around for him to put it on her.

Naruto quickly put the blindfold on her and then started to drive again without a word. Suke didn't know what Naruto was planning but it made her happy that he wanted to surprise her. All of a sudden the car stopped and she was starting to get more excited. Naruto leaned over to his blindfolded love and whispered in her ear.

"Keep your blindfold on a little longer. I will be helping you get out the car." Naruto whispered making her shiver.

But before he got out the car he went to peck her lips first and that's when he saw a shiver go up her spine. Naruto caressed her cheek and chin and went to her neck for a little bit. Suke couldn't believe how sexy this was but she wanted to stop it from happening before they ended up doing something.

"Naruto, take me to what you have planned." Suke whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Okay," Naruto said pulling away from her only to get pulled back into a brutal kiss that left him breathless.

"That's what you get idiot," Suke said breathing hard also.

Naruto wanted to continue but a gentleman wouldn't start so he had to be patient and get his date started so he could prove Suke wrong. Suke was shocked when Naruto stopped and got out the car but she remembered that he was going to help her out and in that second he was at the door helping her out the car. She couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling and checking her out while he led her to where he was taking her. When they got to a certain spot he started to take off her blindfold. She wasn't shocked to see that he went all out for her but she was shocked that he took her to a boat cruise.

"Nobody's here aside from the workers that will be serving us." Naruto said.

Suke was completely shocked because Naruto didn't like getting on boats since they were kids because he got knocked off one, but now he's on a boat for her.

"I'm completely shocked that you're even going on the boat." Suke said grabbing his hand to pull him up the boat ramp.

"Well you deserve the best so I thought you love fish and tomatoes than I will give it to you." Naruto said.

He was right she loved fish and tomatoes and she also liked boat rides. It was oddly soothing to be on a boat and then to have Naruto be the one to take her on it was amazing on another level.

"Naruto, you know you could have taken me to a regular restaurant for the food I like." Suke said walking up to him giving him a hug.

"Yeah but I wanted to do this. To show you that I want this to work between us." Naruto said with a warm smile while he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

Suke couldn't help the small smile that came to her face and for the first time since she fell in love with Naruto did she think that they could actually be together. Seeing his smile was like seeing the sunrise to her and she couldn't help but feel dragged into all his plans even when they were kids and even now.

"Naruto, you have no idea how foolish this is." Suke said sounding quite amused by all of this.

"I will be foolish if that's what it takes to prove that this could work between us." Naruto said eating chicken instead of ramen for once shocking Suke because she knew how much he liked ramen.

"No ramen? Shocker," Suke says amused.

"Shut up," Naruto said pouting.

Suke thought he looked cute when he pouted but she thought he was also sexy when he took off his shirt and smiled.

'Damn,' Suke thought trying to get her mind out the gutter.

"How was it away from the village?" Suke asked.

"It was hell; I mean I never thought that I would lose a part of myself." Naruto said with eyes that had been threw a lot.

"The night you spent a night you know I went to the kitchen to get water and you were having a nightmare. Do they happen often?" Suke asked.

"From time to time, it's nothing to worry about." Naruto said brushing it off.

In all honesty it has been happening to Naruto ever since he left the army. He got dishonorably discharged. Only three of his platoon mates survived along with him. One was still at the war and two left the same time as him.

"Did you make friends when you were there?" Suke asked nervously.

"It was hard to make friends seeing as you were always scared that someone was going to die." Naruto said and then his phone started ringing.

Naruto looked at his phone and was shocked to see Shikamaru was calling. Shikamaru knew what he was doing so he was shocked to see him calling him.

"Sorry Suke, this is Shika, and I know he wouldn't call me for no reason." Naruto said then answered his phone.

 _ **"Hello," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Hey Naruto, I know you're on your date and all but someone came by my house looking for you. It was some army guy in a suit. He gave me a piece of paper and told me to tell you that**_ _ **Uta**_ _ **has come back." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **Naruto stood up quickly, "are you sure that's what he said?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I have 170 IQ. I don't just forget things like you do. He brought a package too." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"Can you open it? Actually never mind don't open it. I will check it when I get there." Naruto said shaking his head.**_

 _ **"Okay, get back to your date. Have a good time Naruto." Shikamaru said and hung up immediately.**_

"What happened?" Suke asked.

Naruto sat back down and contemplated what his old platoon leader and closest ally would bring him.

"My platoon leader that I said was still in the war is back now and he stopped by Shika's house and gave him a package for me." Naruto said.

"You seem happy," Suke said.

"I am, out of everyone I was closest to was him. He kept me sane when I was losing myself. Whenever we woke up he would tell me to smile that I would be going home. Considering I was the youngest in my platoon and everyone accept three other people out of twelve had kids back home, so four of us didn't have kids. Almost everyone had a wife though, accept me and two others." Naruto said.

"You were scared you wouldn't be able to have kids because you thought you wouldn't come home." Suke finished his sentence.

Naruto just nodded his head. Suke didn't want to talk about this sad topic anymore it was starting to affect her more than she liked.

"Let's change the subject. How was dating while I was away? I was gone for three years." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to know about my past relationships while being on a date with me?" Suke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding his head. "Of course I do so I don't make the same mistakes as them." Naruto said.

"I don't think you can even if you try really hard." Suke said swirling her wine glass.

"Try me," Naruto said.

"Okay, the first guy I dated all he really wanted was sex but I didn't feel the need to give him that. The second guy I dated he cheated on me. And the third was Suigetsu... I'm pretty sure you already know what happened there." Suke said.

"Yeah, before we get into that I want to know who the first two people are. As for Suigetsu I didn't know you thought so highly of me." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Naruto," Suke said slightly blushing but covered it with her drink.

"Seriously though... you missed me that much that you looked for a guy to fill the void but no one could replace me." Naruto said with a sweet smile as he pulled up his glass to drink his wine.

"I don't know why you're thinking so highly of yourself but take it down a notch. You're like a three on a one through ten charts." Suke said because she was feeling embarrassed.

"A three," Naruto said smiling. "Not with this smile." Naruto said pointing to his smile.

Suke laughed, "Okay a seven at most, but your always annoying." Suke said with a smirk.

"What about when I'm not annoying?" Naruto asked curiously.

"If you weren't annoying I would give you a ten." Suke said with a smirk.

"So... when I don't talk I'm a ten." Naruto said with a smirk.

"So technically you're never a ten." Suke said smirking back at him.

Naruto laughed, "Got me there." Naruto said but he was still smiling at her. "What do you think of it out here?" Naruto said looking in the middle of the water.

They would have the boat for at least another two hours and Naruto was excited to do all his plans. When they were all done eating he took her to the front of the boat where a blanket was set with wine there too.

"Naruto, do you plan to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Suke asked playfully.

"Of course not, I do not need to take advantage of you, when I can just wait for you to want me the same way as I want you." Naruto said seriously.

"I never met someone like you after you left and before you left. It was so frustrating to not be around you like we used to be." Suke said putting her head down while looking up at the stars.

"I missed you too; it was the hardest thing for me being away from you. It was scarier than dying and not having kids. I always used to think by the time I got back you would be married and start planning to have kids and all. But I came back to you fully committed to your job thankfully." Naruto said.

"You know you can always talk to me about over there when you really need too. I will always listen. I can see the inner turmoil you have and it hurts me to see it." Suke said rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"I know you will be. Shikamaru said the same thing. I am fine but thank you." Naruto said pushing his face more into her hand then leaning down to give her a kiss.

She kissed back, it was a sweet kiss not like all the other ones they had before.

"I am trying my best to be brave and put myself out there for you. I am just as scared of losing everything we share but being at the war taught me one thing and that is life ends quickly and to live without regrets. Now if I would have died over there I would have regretted not telling you how much I love you and I want to be with you." Naruto said seeing the shock in Suke's face.

"You don't need to say anything now but I am laying all my cards on the table for you. I just hope you grab them." Naruto said in a whisper lying next to her.

They laid there quietly just watching the stars. After a while Naruto couldn't help the laughter that erupted out of him.

"What are you laughing at?" Suke questions with an eyebrow rose.

"I was just thinking about when that one girl you fought because she told you that we spent too much time together and to give me some space. Mind you she wasn't even my girlfriend." Naruto said laughing more that tears started coming out.

Suke started laughing too, she remembered that very well. But what Naruto didn't know was that she fought a lot in high school for him. She always came out with minor bruises and it was rare for a girl to come up to her while he was with her.

"I remember when you told every girl if they want a chance with you that they had to get along with me." Suke said with a smirk.

"Cocky much, and look who you got close too." Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

"Hinata, what a wise opponent she was. How can I fight someone that sweet? That would have made me look like a bully." Suke said with a smile.

"Haha... you said a wise opponent." Naruto laughed out.

"Shut up," Suke said swatting him.

When Naruto finally calmed down he looked at his watch and realized that they had to get going.

"We got to get going." Naruto said standing up and helping Suke up as well.

They both collected there stuff. At some point in time Suke took off her black heels. They walked off the boat after Naruto tipped all the workers he saw.

"Suke, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we said we would go on three dates and they would be on..." Suke was saying but got cut off.

"It won't be a date. I just want to hang out with you. We're still friends, aren't we?" Naruto asked.

Suke bit her lip, "will someone else be there?" Suke asked.

"No, unless you want there to be. I was going to say we can play some games on the system if you still know how to play." Naruto suggested with a smirk.

"Okay we can hang out. I will still bust your ass on any game you decide to play. We can hang out at my house. I know Shikamaru doesn't have a system at the moment. Kiba has it." Suke said.

"Sounds good," Naruto said and kept driving in silence accept the quiet melody of the music.

They both hummed along with the song, both knowing it very well. When Naruto finally got to Sasuke's he stopped the car and didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Suke teased.

"I didn't know what to say." Naruto admitted.

"I had a good time tonight Naru." Suke said taking off her seatbelt reaching over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Remember I am here if you need to talk." Suke said with a gentle smile that warmed his heart.

Naruto smiled back at her then she walked off heading to her house. He watched until she got in then pulled off really quickly. Honestly he wanted to know what was left for him at Shikamaru's house. He got there fairly quickly walking right in.

"Hey Naruto, how was your date?" Temari asked as she cooked.

"It went terrific. I hope she takes what I am offering. I can't lie though I'm scared she is going to reject me." Naruto said honestly.

"But at least you're trying. When she was dating in college the guys sucked. Well not as much Suigetsu but we know what happened with that one." Temari said bringing him a beer as she sat next to him. "Can I give you some friendly advice?" Temari asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he popped the beer open.

"Just stay strong with her because I personally think she is fragile. Not physically but emotionally. She used to be a party animal in college but she calmed down a lot. She once told me in her drunken moment that she didn't want to lose you to someone else or to the war. I think she is just scared to open up that can of worms but if you keep showing her that you want the relationship then maybe she will give you a chance. She just doesn't want to lose you, that's what scares her most." Temari said gently.

"I'm back," Shikamaru called from the door walking into the living room. "Did you get the package?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Not yet, you want to check it out with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Shikamaru said his wife getting up and him sitting down. "How'd the date go? I didn't ruin it, did I?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, you didn't. It went good." Naruto said with a smile.

Temari grabbed the package and handed it to Naruto. It wasn't heavy or anything so she was fine carrying it.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while." Temari said and walked upstairs.

"Okay, I will be up there in a minute." Shikamaru said.

Naruto opened the package to see a letter and submission form saying that he would be able to have a job above in the federal law enforcement if I wanted it. Another form that told him he won the Medal of Honor. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think he deserved the Medal of Honor but that's probably because he doesn't know how much he helped and helps people when they need it.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have been awarded the Medal of Honor and they even gave me a job in the federal law enforcement." Naruto said shocked.

"That's good," Shikamaru said happy for his friend.

"I don't think I deserve the Medal of Honor though. I did everything everyone else did." Naruto said.

"Naruto, stop selling yourself short. It says right here that people are speaking on your behalf about why you would be getting the Medal of Honor. I'm proud of you." Shikamaru said standing up.

"Thanks, do you want to go? I can bring five people." Naruto asked.

"Who are you going to bring?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you want to come then I would bring you, Temari, my parents, and Suke." Naruto said.

"Why don't you bring your grandparents instead of me and Temari? If they say no then we will go with you." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Okay," Naruto said turning back to the box.

"I'm going to sleep. Night Naruto." Shikamaru said going upstairs.

"Night," Naruto said as he kept looking through the box.

It has the papers, three numbers of his other platoon members, his tags, his last army outfit before the explosion, another picture of them all together with their canine, and a DVD. Naruto put that in right away wanting to know what was on it.

The screen popped up and it was all of them playing poker together laughing.

 _"Where did you get a camera?" A platoon member asked their platoon leader Utakata._

 _"I got it from my wife back home." Utakata said._

 _"That was nice of her." Naruto said._

 _"Everyone we're going to go around the table and tell my wife your names so she knows who you all are." Utakata said. "Oh and I will be sending this DVD to all of your addresses." Utakata mentioned before he pointed toward a member._

 _"So basically if any of us die than our family members will get it." A_ _redhead_ _man said._

 _"Yes basically," Utakata said._

 _"Hi, my name is Utakata I am platoon nine's leader. My age is twenty-seven. I love my wife_ _Fuu_ _and the child I have on the way. Mom I hope you're not too mad at me for joining the army and jumping the ranks." Utakata said making everyone laugh._

 _"Hello, my name is Obito and my age is thirty, I would like to say I love you Rin and our two twins. I know there growing up so fast. I will try to make it home to see them. Hi mama I hope you and pa are doing well. I love you." Obito said handing the screen over._

 _"Hello my name is Nagato twenty-five, of course you would know that Konan, say hi to the baby to me. I love you. Oh and by the way if Yahiko comes back and I don't burn his liver out. Just playing no... Seriously do it." Nagato said._

 _"Hello... I don't even know what to say to that display of affection right there. My name is Yahiko and I am twenty-five. Don't burn my liver out Konan. I love you honey. Konan please be there for my wife if I die." Yahiko said._

 _"Hello, I love you and take care of little man. Be safe and take care of yourself. Tell my child when he gets older that is daddy loved him and wants him to do good things. I'm Zabuza by the way and I am twenty-eight." Zabuza said as he got off the camera he complained about why they had to say_ _there_ _ages._

 _"I'm Haku and I am twenty-four years old. I love you my dearly beloved wife and daughter. Make sure no one tries to steal your virtue." Haku said then handed the camera over getting a weird look from Kimimaro._

 _"What?" Haku said._

 _"Your weird," Kimimaro said then looked at the camera. "Hello my name is Kimimaro and I am twenty-six. I have one son and I am married to the most amazing woman in the world. If anything happens to me sell the house and make an escape. I love you." Kimimaro said handing the camera over._

 _"Hi, I am Hashirama and I am thirty years old. I am married to a beautiful woman who gave me two amazing kids. I want to tell you Mito that I love you very much. If Tobirama comes back he will help you get back on your feet, right brother?" Hashirama said pulling his brother into the camera._

 _"Yes of course," Tobirama said taking the camera away from his_ _pain in the ass brother. "Hi my name is Tobirama and I am twenty-seven. I am not married and I don't have kids so I shout this out to whoever goes home. Don't forget about me you bastards." Tobirama said._

 _"Hey, my name is Shinki and I am twenty-four. I am not married or have any kids so this will go out to my mother and father. I love you mom. I know you didn't want me to join the war and sorry I had to but it was my calling. Father I know you're secretly proud of me but still wish I would have stayed. I love you both." Shinki said. "Oh and sorry for saying that on a DVD mom will be watching." Shinki said throwing the camera to Asura._

 _"Hello, I am Asura and I am twenty-seven with one boy that happens to be seven years old now. My dear wife Kanna I love you so very much. I love you too my boy but I tell you this with full disclosure don't join the war you meet a bunch of crazies." Asura said with a smile pointing the camera at Hashirama and Tobirama play fighting. "See, there crazy. But they are good people especially him... his name is Naruto. If you ever meet him later on in the future tell him thank you. He saved my life several times on the field and at moments when I wanted to give up. Tell him even if I don't come back." Asura said then called Naruto to him so he could take the camera._

 _"What should I say?" Naruto asked before Asura could walk away._

 _"Say whatever you want." Asura said but then stopped before walking away. "Tell the girl you like how you feel you don't want to live with regrets." Asura said then he walked away._

 _"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto and I am twenty-two. I don't have any kids or a wife for that matter. But I do love someone name Suke enough to know I want to come back home to her. This is to you Suke if I don't come back home I loved you and always did. But if I do come back home I will prove it to you with no regrets. Mom sorry that I came here despite you not wanting me too. Dad I love you for being so supportive. Fugaku I want and wanted to take your daughters hand in marriage and Itachi you're an asshole but a cool one. Shika thanks for always writing me even though you say it's troublesome. I love all of you. If I don't come back have a good life. We're out." Naruto said putting the camera by Utakata._

 _"Everyone bombs are being dropped and prepare for it." A person said coming into their tent._

 _Utakata turned off the camera then they all ran out. They lost three of_ _their_ _men that day. Asura went missing, and Yahiko and Obito died. It was a sad day in the tent when they got back._

Naruto forgot all about this video and didn't realize he was crying until he felt them coming faster. Asura went missing that day and it has been two years since then. It struck a chord in Naruto's heart that Asura talked about him so highly that he started sobbing louder making him go out the house and into Shikamaru's car. The only person he could think of was Suke saying he could talk to her any time so he called her.

 _ **"Naruto, do you realize how late it is?" Is how Suke answered the phone.**_

 _ **"You said... I could call you... anytime. I need you..." Naruto sobbed out.**_

 _ **"Naruto, come over." Suke said hanging up.**_

Suke didn't know what was wrong but she knew it was bad if Naruto was crying. Naruto got over there shockingly fast. He went to her door, she was already there waiting for him. He went to her hugging her and the tears came down faster. Suke pulled him inside dragging him to her bedroom. His sobs were hard to hear. Naruto never broke down and it was hard for Suke to watch. He didn't want to let her go.

"Naruto," Suke said lifting his face up.

Tears wouldn't stop coming down and she didn't know how to stop them.

"Get on the bed, you can lay by me." Suke said making him take off his shoes.

He did as he was told and laid down with her holding him and him holding her tightly. He wasn't hurting her but it didn't seem like he was willing to let her go either.

She started rubbing his head then rubbed his back in circles till he calmed down. But when he finally calmed down he fell asleep. She heard her phone go off, moved her hand and grabbed her phone to look at it to see it was Shikamaru calling her now.

 _ **"Hello," Suke whispered.**_

 _ **"Hey, is Naruto over there?" Shikamaru asked sounding**_ _ **terrified at the moment.**_

 _ **"Yeah, he called me crying so I told him to come over. He fell**_ _ **asleep**_ _ **now. Why? What happened?" Suke asked.**_

 _ **"He looked through his package and I think the stuff**_ _ **stirred**_ _ **up some memories." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"You mean it did, I know you well enough to know that he was affected by the package." Suke said.**_

 _ **"I don't think it was everything in the package. I**_ _ **went**_ _ **upstairs and he was fine then when I came back down here to tell him something and then he was gone. A DVD was left in the DVD player and I looked at it a bit... okay I looked at all of it. He lost someone from the DVD that he was close too. I know he said Utakata kept him sane but I think there was someone else before him." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"What was the DVD about?" Suke asked.**_

 _ **"Saying goodbye to**_ _ **their**_ _ **loved ones and each other if something was to happen." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"Who did Naruto say goodbye to?" Suke asked curiously.**_

 _ **"I can't tell you that. I wasn't even supposed to watch the DVD. Just ask him and see if he tells you anything." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow." Suke said.**_

 _ **"Later" and they both hung up.**_

'Who did Naruto say goodbye to?' Suke questioned.

But that was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep too, holding onto Naruto tightly.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I have been away for a while on this one but here it is. Tell me how you feel about the past intros to Naruto's platoon. And yes Naruto did a lot of saving but you know Naruto always the humble bug. Medal of Honor is high award in the army and there will be speakers of why they felt he deserved it. Asura is going to be explained more later on in the story.**_

 _ **As for Suke and Naruto's relationship it's not going to come easy for them especially because Suke is scared of losing him completely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Side Note: I have a poll up for my story "Let Him Go" so go check it out.**_

 _ **Here's an update I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning the next day reeling off of what happened last night. He wasn't proud of coming to her but she told him that it was okay and she was one of the only people he trusted the most in his life.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Suke asked from outside the room.

"Yeah, I'm up now," Naruto said getting up yawning as he opened the door.

"What happened?" Suke asked.

"I got a package sent to me and was reminded of one of my close friends that were never found. We left him there." Naruto said and she could see the sadness behind that statement that broke her heart.

Naruto always seemed so happy go lucky that it didn't seem like the war affected him at all but she was now realizing just how much it did.

"I got awarded the Medal of Honor," Naruto said tears forming in his eyes. "I don't think I deserve it and people are talking about how I do," Naruto said.

Suke grabbed hold of his face to put her forehead to his like when they were kids as she tried to calm him when they were younger. She loved him dearly and hated to see him hurt like this. The feelings he always had for anything he did were always so strong that it scared her.

"You do deserve this especially if people are pushing for you to get it. I am sure any of your comrades would be happy about you getting it. Take pride in which you are and get the medal I'm sure you deserve." Suke said pure confidence oozing off her.

"Do you want to go? I got five tickets." Naruto asked surprising her.

"Of course, I will go for you," Suke said nodding her head quickly. "When is it?" Suke asked.

"This week Friday during the day," Naruto said.

"I will make sure to take off that day," Suke said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Naruto said nervously.

"I already told you I would always be there for you and that you could talk to me," Suke said with a warm smile. "Now come to eat breakfast," Suke said dragging him to the chair in the kitchen.

"Thank you Suke for real I don't know what I would do without you," Naruto said pulling her into a hug.

"It really was no problem," Suke said gently pushing him into his chair a bit nervous about the contact.

After that Naruto and Suke talked for at least an hour before he knew it was time for him to go. As Naruto walked out the door he reached into his shirt and grabbed the dog tags of his fallen comrades along with his missing one. It was weird but Naruto held onto everyone's tags. He just didn't have his own until they got sent to him by Utakata who had his along with Tobirama's. Shinki kept his own tags.

Naruto didn't know what to say to Asura's family he didn't want the thank you because he felt like he didn't deserve it. He missed Asura he was like a big brother to him. Naruto got taken out of his musing when his phone rang with a number he didn't know.

* * *

 _ **"Hello," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Did you get the package too?" It was Tobirama's voice.**_

 _ **"Yes, how are you?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **"They asked me to speak on your behalf," Tobirama said ignoring the question.**_

 _ **"You don't have to. I don't even feel like I deserve the Medal." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Shut up kid, you deserve it. Hashi would have died before he did if it wasn't for your fussy medic training." Tobirama said making Naruto chuckle.**_

 _ **"But he was a magnet for trouble," Naruto said laughing.**_

 _ **"Yeah, he definitely was," Tobirama said and the phone went silent. "Naruto, do you still think about Asura?" Tobirama asked.**_

 _ **"Yes, all the time. That's one of the reasons I don't feel like I deserve this medal." Naruto said as he got into his car.**_

 _ **"You deserve it Naruto. It wasn't your fault that Asura went missing." Tobirama said trying to reassure Naruto.**_

 _ **"You can say that all you want but it's hard to think about it like that when I have his tags and we don't know where the hell he is," Naruto said slightly irritated.**_

 _ **"A lot was happening that day and all of us would have died if you didn't think quickly on your feet. You alone decided what we should have done after we lost those three. Think about how Nagato was when he saw Yahiko die. You ended up with the tags of our fallen comrades because you were the salvation we all needed." Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"Okay, I got to go though so I will see you Friday," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Naruto, we should all meet up. Shinki, Uta, me, and you we should all talk and hang out without something blasting over our heads. What do you say?" Tobirama asked in a hopeful voice.**_

 _ **"If everyone else agrees I don't mind," Naruto said reluctantly.**_

 _ **"Good I will see you on Wednesday night then," Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"Okay, later," Naruto said hanging up after he got his reply.**_

* * *

It was weird for Tobirama to be calling him first but he has to say he wasn't really surprised because after Hashirama died Naruto kept Tobirama sane. Naruto doesn't even realize how sane he kept everyone after the deaths of their comrades. He would never know how much his words empowered them because in the end he was lost too.

Naruto leaned back in his car then set his head on the steering wheel thinking as hard as he could to get out of the thoughts from the war. Naruto couldn't even be by a gun because he didn't want flashbacks to come back to him. Truth is that Naruto was back in the states two months before he came home he just didn't think it would be safe to come back because his flashbacks were really bad.

'Maybe I should see a therapist because I don't want this to get really bad and hurt someone I love.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto got broke out his thoughts again from a phone call from Shikamaru.

* * *

 _ **"Hey, I'm on my way back over there I will talk to you when I get there," Naruto said answering.**_

 _ **"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I had to stop Temari from going outside looking for you last night. I told her you would be fine." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"Tell her thanks and I will be there soon," Naruto said with a smile starting his car.**_

 _ **"Okay, Naruto you are home. Remember that." Shikamaru said.**_

 _ **"Yeah, thanks," Naruto said hanging up and driving to his house with Shikamaru.**_

* * *

When he got back to the house Temari ran out the house hugging him and pulling him back to the house like the mother hen she was.

"I'm fine Temari I ate at Suke's," Naruto said laughing as she tried to feed him food.

"Okay, but I made your favorites," Temari said fussing over him.

"Thank you I will eat it then," Naruto said even though he wasn't hungry at all.

Temari was one of the female friends he had that was like a sister to him and he loved her dearly. He couldn't reject her when she did nice things for him even if it was overbearing.

"Shikamaru you eat too you didn't eat while you were waiting for Naruto to get back. Now sit and eat while I go take a shower." Temari said fussing over both men then walked away.

There was a weird awkward silence between the two men when the woman stopped fussing over them.

"I'm sorry I left without saying something," Naruto muttered after a few minutes as he picked at his fruit.

"I understood you don't want to stress me or Temari out because of the baby," Shikamaru said pushing his food away not really hungry, to begin with.

"I still need time to sort myself out," Naruto admitted.

Shikamaru turned to his friend. "Naruto, I will have your back no matter what understand that. If you ever need me I am here for you. I don't know what you went through over there but I am here for you. Your home Naruto." Shikamaru said pulling Naruto into a hug that he knew his best friend wanted.

Naruto teared up "thanks Shika," Naruto whispered softly tears falling freely hugging Shikamaru back.

Temari was in the hall listening to them she couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto because he never spoke when he was having problems. Temari just hoped he would be okay because whatever was in that package had a deep effect on their friend.

Naruto chuckled when he pulled away from Shikamaru.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked slapping Shikamaru's back.

"I can't help it when I see you crying," Shikamaru said slapping him on the back. "Now let's eat so Temari's cooking doesn't go to waste," Shikamaru said pulling his food back to him.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

They both ate as much as they could before they just stopped stuffing themselves.

"My friend from my platoon called me earlier," Naruto said suddenly.

"Yeah, and what happened?" Shikamaru asked drinking his coffee.

"He asked if I wanted to meet up with everyone," Naruto said.

"Are you going to?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think you should. There your friends, if you feel worried, bring Shikamaru." Temari said as she walked into the room drying her hair.

"I appreciate you two being worried about me but I think this is something I need to do alone," Naruto said.

"Well you know you can talk to either of us if you are feeling down," Temari said hugging him tightly while Shikamaru went to answer the house phone.

"I know," Naruto said hugging her back.

"Another thing I want you to know is that you will be the godfather of the baby," Temari said with a smile.

"That... is amazing," Naruto said with a smile hugging her again.

"Shikamaru wanted to wait until the baby was born to tell you but I figured you should know you have something to look forward to so don't give up on anything and to let you know that you are family to us," Temari said making tears come to his eyes.

She just hugged him back while he quietly sobbed in her arms.

"Temari, Gaara is going to be here in two days," Shikamaru said as he walked into the room.

Naruto pulled away and walked out of the room.

"Going to take a shower," Naruto said as he walked toward the room he was staying in.

Shikamaru and Temari had a house with five bedrooms. One was theirs, one was the baby's room, and the rest were guest rooms for now. Before he could even make it to the shower his phone started ringing and the number was once again from the paper that sat on his bed with the box.

* * *

 _ **"Hello," Naruto answered.**_

 _ **"Naruto, how are you?" Utakata asked.**_

 _ **Naruto could hear the smile in his voice from the older man.**_

 _ **"I'm living," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"I know that's right. I heard you talked to Tobi. Have you talked to Shinki?" Utakata asked.**_

 _ **"No honestly you and Tobi are the only people I talked to and that's because you two called me," Naruto said honestly.**_

 _ **"I get it; it's hard to hear from us after so long," Utakata said.**_

 _ **Naruto stayed silent he really didn't know what to say about that.**_

 _ **"You can't feel guilty about making it home and living your life Naruto. No one that passed would want that. Hey, how about we get together tonight? I know you and Tobi discussed it for Wednesday but how about we have a little alone time." Utakata asked.**_

 _ **"I'm not sure," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Come on Naruto come out to dinner with me," Utakata whined.**_

 _ **"Fine, I will go. Where are we going?" Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Don't know yet, but I can come to get you," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"Okay, well I'm about to get into the shower so I will talk to you later," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"I will be there by eight at the house I sent your package to," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"Okay, bye," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"See you later," Utakata said hanging up.**_

Naruto shook his head he didn't want to go but he knew he needed to. The three other survivors knew what he was going through better than anyone else in his life and he knew that. Sadly, as much as he would like to talk to his friends about things that he was going through in his head he couldn't. He didn't want to burden them the way he felt like he would.

* * *

Later came sooner than Naruto really wanted it to and Utakata was at Shikamaru's door being welcomed into the living room by Temari.

"You must be Naruto's friend from the war," Temari said. "I'm Temari," Temari said holding her hand out for him for him to shake it firmly but gently at the same time.

"Yes, I'm Utakata the platoon leader," Utakata answered with a smile.

"Temari who came to the door?" Shikamaru asked as he walked in from the back. "Nice to meet you my name is Shikamaru," Shikamaru said right away shaking the man's hand.

"My name is..." Utakata didn't even get to finish before Naruto answered.

"Utakata, I thought you said you would be here by eight," Naruto said.

"I was a little too excited to see someone from our platoon," Utakata said happily to see Naruto.

"Well, why didn't you ask one of the other ones to hang out?" Naruto questioned.

"Because they were both busy and Shinki isn't in the country right now he won't be here until Wednesday morning. Another reason was that you already said you would and you know early bird always gets the worm now let's go." Utakata said.

"I will be there in a second," Naruto said running upstairs really quick to get his tags because he noticed Utakata has his on too.

"So, you're Shikamaru? I heard a lot about you. He used to say how lazy and intelligent you were without even trying." Utakata said glad to finally meet someone in Naruto's life.

"That bastard didn't have to talk about me," Shikamaru said blushing to turn his head away.

"Where is the girl he happens to like?" Utakata asked curiously.

"Suke? Oh, she is probably at home, work, or with her brother it's Sunday." Temari answered.

"Does everyone know about his crush?" Utakata asked.

"Well, he isn't subtle about it now," Shikamaru said chuckling.

"That's good," Utakata said laughing as Naruto walked down the stairs.

"What are you three talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Your subtlety," Temari answered.

"Don't tease me," Naruto said walking out the door dragging Utakata with him as he said his bye.

Naruto and Utakata walked out the door to Utakata's car.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to this one place called Ichiraku is that what it's called?" Utakata asked.

"Stupid," Naruto said smiling.

"Finally, a smile. How have you been? Have you been to a therapist?" Utakata asked.

"Yeah in the beginning but not since I have been back home. I have been good." Naruto said.

"How is it with that girl you like?" Utakata asked as he pulled into Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"We're in what you would call a trial period she is afraid to fall in love with me," Naruto said.

"Doesn't that mean she already is in love with you?" Utakata asked as they got out the car.

"Okay, then she is afraid of being with me thinking I'm going to leave again," Naruto said.

"Can you be deployed again?" Utakata asked.

"They said that I'm not deployable because my brain waves are unsettled and that I'm mentally unbalanced," Naruto said.

"So, you're un-deployable like Shinki," Utakata said.

"Shinki isn't deployable anymore?" Naruto asked shocked as they walked into Ichiraku getting seats.

"Nope, he is worse off with PTSD. They said it would be best if he didn't have guns in his house. That's probably why Tobi wanted to get us all together to see how each other are doing." Utakata said.

"How are you? Do you still have nightmares?" Naruto asked.

"Here and there but my wife keeps me afloat," Utakata said with a smile.

"Is Tobirama deployable?" Naruto asked.

"I think so but I'm not sure," Utakata said. "Last time I talked to him he said he had nightmares too," Utakata said.

"What can I get you two? Hello Naruto," Akane the owner's daughter asked.

"Hi Akane, I would like beef Ramen two bowls please and a cup of water," Naruto said.

"I would like the same. I never ate here before so this will be my first time." Utakata said.

"Yeah, Akane when I was deployed I told this man that the shop in my home village had the best Ramen in the world and he insisted we come here when we get back," Naruto said with a smile.

"I can't believe you remember that. That was a good day in the ditches." Utakata said with a smile.

"I will get it right away. It was nice seeing you again Naruto." Akane said twirling her hair out of her face then walking away taking a last glance at Naruto before disappearing from sight.

"She has a thing for you," Utakata said seeing it all.

"No, she doesn't she is like five years older than me," Naruto said.

"When did that stop someone's love? Let's be serious here you are good looking guy it would be shocking to see you not with someone." Utakata said.

"I don't have any interest in someone..." Naruto was saying only to get cut off for a text.

"That is that girl Suke. I'm right, right?" Utakata asked as he watched him smile at the text.

"Yeah..." Naruto said nodding his head.

"That's good, so does she know how you feel?" Utakata asked.

"Yeah, I told her," Naruto said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"What did you and Tobi talk about on the phone?" Utakata asked.

"Just talked about how we were and set up a time to hang out," Naruto said not wanting to tell Utakata that he didn't that he deserved the award.

"Naruto, I know you told Tobi that you didn't deserve the award. Why do you feel that way?" Utakata asked.

"I was next to Asura when he disappeared nothing I did after those measures up to the fact that I failed him," Naruto said.

"You did good and just so happen to be there when Asura disappeared but what were you supposed to do? Run off the field to look for him? We had men die that day and we tried hard to look for him after it happened but we couldn't find him. We tried and every day that we were there we kept trying so stop acting like it was your fault." Utakata demanded.

It hurt Utakata's heart that the youngest from his platoon took everything on his shoulders when it wasn't supposed to be that way.

"Naruto understand that you helped us a lot after that day. You literally kept us all sane. Do you know how broken we were after the first time we lost someone no one would have lasted if you weren't there? We needed you and now all we want to do is be there for you." Utakata said making Naruto look away.

Akane came back with their food and got a smiling Utakata thanking her for the food while Naruto didn't say anything.

"So how has been back felt like?" Utakata asked as he took a bite of his Ramen.

"It's actually been pretty fun. I went on a date with Suke yesterday and it was fun." Naruto said happily to change the subject.

"That's good, what did you do?" Utakata asked.

"We went on a boat cruise and ate her favorite dinner. It was actually nice we had a nice dance and we watched the stars after it was all over." Naruto said.

"So, will I get to meet this lovely lady that has caught your heart?" Utakata asked.

"Yeah, she will be there on Friday," Naruto said.

"Why don't you bring her on Wednesday?" Utakata asked.

"What about the guys?" Naruto asked.

"Come on, they won't mind. Let's call Tobi right now and ask." Utakata said pulling out his phone.

"She is more than likely going to be at work and not only that I thought it was meant to be for us to talk privately," Naruto said not really wanting to bring Suke into that part of his past just yet.

"Come on I want to meet her in a non-professional setting," Utakata said as he was calling Tobirama.

* * *

 _ **"Hello, Utakata what is it?" Tobirama said sounding slightly annoyed.**_

 _ **"I was wondering would you mind if we brought Naruto's girlfriend Suke with us on Wednesday," Utakata asked.**_

 _ **"Is Naruto okay with this?" Tobirama asked.**_

 _ **"Not really he is currently making excuses on why she can't come," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"Well then that makes me want to say yes but Utakata we are going to talk about certain things while we're together. I don't even know if Shinki will be okay with that." Tobirama said as Naruto sighed because of what Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"I will add him to the call," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"Uta you are really bothersome," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"I agree with Naruto on that one," Tobirama said as the other phone was ringing.**_

 _ **"Hello," Shinki answered the phone sounding tired.**_

 _ **"Hey Shinki," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"What do you want Utakata? It's late over here remembered?" Shinki grumbled.**_

 _ **"Well, you remember Naruto's girl from the tape?" Utakata asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I watched the tape only yesterday so of course, I remember it," Shinki said.**_

 _ **"He wants me to bring her on Wednesday when we all get together," Naruto said knowing Shinki wanted Utakata to get to the point.**_

 _ **"Naruto? Yo man what's up? You never called me." Shinki said sounding more awake.**_

 _ **"I didn't really call anyone, to be honest. These two just called me." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"These two?" Shinki wondered.**_

 _ **"I'm on the phone too," Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"Oh shit, so what are we talking about?" Shinki asked.**_

 _ **"Well I wanted to meet this girl of Naruto's so I wanted to know if she could come on Wednesday so we could meet her on non-professional settings?" Utakata asked.**_

 _ **"Do you think she can come to Naruto?" Shinki asked.**_

 _ **"Not really she works a lot but if everyone really wants to meet her I can ask her," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Ask her now; we know how you operate Naruto," Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"Yeah, we know you will say that you did and you will but you won't tell her what it's for or anything," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"HAHA, do it Naruto," Shinki said.**_

 _ **Naruto just shook his head and pulled out his phone and started to call Suke.**_

 _ **"Hello," Suke said.**_

 _ **"Hey," Naruto said softly with a smile appearing on his face.**_

 _ **"Hey, you okay?" Suke asked worry in her voice.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm with one of my friends from my platoon and they wanted actually they all wanted to know if you wanted to meet them on Wednesday night?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **"I would say yeah but I have to go out of town with Itachi until Thursday. I told him that I had to be here on Friday for you so I could get out of one day of meetings." Suke said with a smile in her voice.**_

 _ **"Well, that sucks we really wanted to meet you in a non-professional setting," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"Am I on speaker?" Suke asked.**_

 _ **"Yes, you are," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Well... hello everyone," Suke said.**_

 _ **"I will be able to meet you on Friday but my name is Utakata," Utakata said and put his phone next to Naruto's so the others could talk.**_

 _ **"It's too bad we can't meet you sooner but take care of Naruto for us while we're not around," Shinki said.**_

 _ **"That was Shinki," Utakata said filling her in.**_

 _ **"My name is Tobirama," Tobirama said neutrally.**_

 _ **"Okay, I will meet you on Friday and then maybe after the ceremony we can all go out," Suke suggested.**_

 _ **"I like this girl Naruto," Shinki said.**_

 _ **"Yeah and then you can meet my wife," Utakata said.**_

 _ **"Sounds good," Suke said gently.**_

 _ **"Okay you guys," Naruto said taking her off speaker while the others talked on the phone.**_

 _ **"So, you're with them?" Suke asked with a smile on her face.**_

 _ **"No, I'm just with Utakata. The other two are on the phone." Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Okay, I have to go though Naruto got to wake up early tomorrow to get going so call me if anything," Suke said.**_

 _ **"Okay I love you," Naruto said shocking her.**_

 _ **"I love you too Naruto," Suke said and they both hung up.**_

 _ **"You already say I love you to her?" Shinki asked.**_

 _ **"Even if I am not properly dating her right now I would still love her and I always told her I love her," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"Do you think she is going to be with you in the end?" Tobirama asked.**_

 _ **"I hope so," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"You need to stop being so negative Naruto. You will get the girl because you're a great guy." Shinki said.**_

 _ **"Thanks, why is everyone lecturing me today?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **"It's because you're stubborn," Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"I know you're not talking," Naruto said.**_

 _ **"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Tobirama asked.**_

 _ **"You're stubborn," Shinki said making Utakata laugh.**_

 _ **"Look what you started Naruto," Tobirama grumbled.**_

 _ **"Haha," Naruto laughed and they were all relieved about it.**_

 _ **They were all not sure how he was going to be when he knew they were all back too.**_

 _ **"Well, I get to get some sleep I will talk to you all on Wednesday," Shinki said.**_

 _ **"Later," they all said.**_

 _ **"Later," Shinki said and hung up.**_

 _ **"I'm going to go too," Tobirama said.**_

 _ **"We will talk to you Wednesday," Utakata said and hung up.**_

* * *

"That was rather humorous," Naruto said softly as he ate the rest of his food.

"It sure was and speaking of which this place does have the best Ramen I ever tasted," Utakata said making Naruto smile.

Naruto and Utakata joked around until Utakata had to go and then he took him to Shikamaru's house.

"I will see you Wednesday unless you want to hang out sometime during the week," Utakata said as Naruto got out the car.

"I had fun Uta you don't have to worry so much about me," Naruto said and got out the car.

That night Naruto went to bed rather early. As he fell asleep he dreamt that night and it was something he never thought he would dream.

* * *

 _ **"Naruto I will be home soon," Asura said and that woke Naruto up right away.**_

* * *

Naruto shook his head and went downstairs not really wanting to be around anyone or by his bed. Did he really just dream of Asura? It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This was a great chapter for me. I really enjoyed it because it talked more about the bond between Shikamaru and Naruto and his platoon members and what they really think about each other.**_


End file.
